The New York University Cancer Center has made plans to expand as a Comprehensive Cancer Center, to foster the accelerated application of laboratory advances for the prevention, early diagnosis, and treatment of cancer in its immediate population base of 1.5 million people, and in time, a larger population derived from the Greater New York Metropolitan Area.